Sugar, Spice, and All Things Nice
by Harken Lady
Summary: A couple of friends of Stanley come to visit him. These 'friends' happen to be female, but what happens when they come to visit, besides relationships?(Please Review!)


Sugar, Spice, and All Things Nice  
  
It was about 5:00 a.m. and Stanley had to wake up. He had a very busy day ahead of him and it would be a very hard one as well. What he didn't know was that he was going to meet some old friends of his.  
  
Flashback  
  
"Hey Stanley, wait for me," a beautiful young girl about 13 and very short, had just called out to Stanley.  
"Ya sure Kitti" said Stanley with a big grin on his face.  
"Aren't you going to wait for the others," said Kitti looking over her shoulders, as if looking for someone.  
"Don't worry Kitti, they'll catch up." Said Stanley with another huge grin on his face.  
It was after school when Stanley approached a group of girls. "Hey, Stanley where have you been," said a girl just a little shorter than Stanley and extremely beautiful. She had dirty blonde hair and blue eyes.  
She ran up to Stanley and kissed his cheek. He kissed her back on the cheek as well.  
"I'm sorry that I'm late Aniqa I got held back in pre-algebra," said Stanley looking intently at Aniqa.  
Kitti had just returned from social studies and was running to a girl with brown hair and brown eyes.  
"Guess what Sky," said a very excited Kitti.  
"What," said Sky.  
"I got a 100% on my social studies test."  
"That's great news Kitti," said an equally excited Sky.  
"I haven't told Dominique and Taika yet," said a disappointed Kitti.  
  
Two African-American girls came into sight of the group. One of them, Taika, was of a big girth; the other, Dominique, was slender. They were both very beautiful. Walking a few paces behind them was a pretty Mexican girl.  
"Have you told Breezy?" Sky asked.  
"I haven't told her either," replied Kitti.  
Stanley smiled as the three girls approached the group.  
"Has Kyla arrived yet?" Taika asked looking quite angry.  
"She must be in P.E. still," said Sky with a certain fear in her eyes.  
Just after Sky had finished speaking, a girl with shoulder length brown hair had approached the group.  
"There you are Kyla, you are in for some trouble," said a now very angry Taika.  
"What did I do?" Said a confused Kyla.  
"Don't play dumb with me. You know very well what you did. You totally embarrassed me in front of the whole class!" exclaimed Taika.  
"Whoa, you mean what happened in class bugged you?" said an unconcerned Kyla.  
"You told everyone in class that I liked Donte" said an extremely mad Taika.  
"How is he going to know that you like him if you don't tell him?" said Kyla with a sly tone in her voice.  
"He doesn't like me and that's why I don't tell guys that I like them because in return they don't like me," said Taika with sadness on her face.  
"Every guy I like always calls me a whale or a hippopotamus," said Taika with tears in her eyes.  
"I'm so sorry Taika, I shouldn't have told the whole class that you liked Donte" said Kyla very disappointed in her self.  
"Hey guys, I'm going to head home so I can help my mom with dinner" said Stanley as he kissed Aniqa on the cheek.  
"Bye Stanley," said all the girls very enthusiastically.  
"I'll call you tomorrow, okay," said Aniqa imitating a phone with her fingers.  
  
Flashback ends  
  
Stanley was half way done with his hole. Stanley looks up sees the other guys leaving.  
"You guys done with your holes, already?" said Stanley as he squinted to look at them.  
"You better hurry up Stanley it's getting hotter with each passing moment," said Jose breathing heavily as he walked toward camp. The boys started walking towards the camp. Stanley began to dig even faster even though it was only helping a little. Stanley thought to himself. He thought about the curse on his family and if anything at camp would go right. Stanley had finished his hole. He started to walk towards camp. He had arrived at camp just in time for dinner. He remembered that the only thing he liked about the dinner was the bread. He ate everything else because he was too hungry to just eat bread. When Stanley got back to the tent he found a letter on his bed. It was in a short security envelope. On the front was beautiful cursive writing. It said " To Stanley, who we care about very much." Stanley looked and looked but it didn't say whom it was from. He decided that he would open it tomorrow because he was too tired to read anything. Stanley was the first to wake up. He had decided that he would try to finish his hole early so he could read the letter he received yesterday. That day Stanley finished his hole an hour before dinner. He took a shower and went back to the tent. The letter was on his bed where he had put it. He opened the envelope hoping it was from his mother saying he was innocent and that he would be leaving this place very soon. He had finished opening it and started reading it. It read:  
  
Dear Stanley,  
  
We hope your having fun at camp. Soon it will be even more fun when we  
arrive.  
If you don't already know who is writing this then we'll just tell  
you: Aniqa, Taika, Dominique, Kyla, Breezy, Kitti, and Sky. If you  
have forgotten us then we'll be very angry with you because we're  
supposed to be your best friends. Sky knows that you are not having  
fun at camp because you never write us. We have gotten ourselves into  
trouble so we could come and see you. We will tell you what we did but  
we will arrive the day after you get this letter.  
Sincerely,  
Your friends  
  
After Stanley read the letter it hit him. They were going to  
arrive sometime before dinner. At that moment all the boys of D-Tent  
came in, laughing and hollering.  
"You guys have to get showered right now." Said Stanley with a  
quickness in his voice.  
"Why?" said a confused Squid.  
Dr. Pendenski came in right at that moment. He was ordering  
some men to put seven extra cots. The room looked like it couldn't fit  
seven extra cots but they did a little rearranging.  
"There will be seven extra additions to D-Tent. These people  
are different in one major way." Said Dr. Pendenski.  
"What are the retarded or something?" said Zigzag with a grin  
on his face.  
"These people are not retarded. They are girls. I expect you  
boys to treat them with the utmost respect." Said Dr. Pendenski  
looking at all the boys.  
All the boys of D-Tent ran out the door and fought over the  
shower. The first to take a shower was Armpit. Stanley was relieved  
because Armpit stank the most.  
They all returned very quick and helped Stanley to clean the  
room a bit. Dr. Pendenski came in the room and the boys shuffled  
around to where they could see him.  
"The new campers have arrived. They are getting everything they  
need," said Dr. Pendenski looking quite cheerful.  
As Dr. Pendenski left Stanley said, "They're actually going to  
be here. It's been a long while since I saw them."  
"Boys listen up." Said Dr. Pendenski.  
Right behind him was all the girls that were friends with  
Stanley through Preschool.  
"I expect you boys to help these fine young ladies to get  
settled in to their new environment." Said Dr. Pendenski with a look  
of concern.  
"Well, I'll let you ladies get to know these gentlemen." Said  
Dr. Pendenski as he left the door.  
All the seven girls were facing all seven of the guys. Stanley  
stared at the girl in the middle of the group. She stared back at him  
but she was on the brink of tears. He then ran to the girl in the  
middle and embraced her. She kissed him on the lips for a long time.  
"I missed you," she said into his ear.  
"I missed you to Aniqa," said Stanley smiling behind her back.  
"Excuse us, but we missed you too," said Kyla looking towards  
Stanley.  
"Sorry," said Stanley who stopped hugging Aniqa and looked at  
the other girls.  
"So who are they," said a confused Taika.  
"Oh, these are my roommates," said Stanley looking at the other  
boys, who were smiling and looking at the girls.  
"Are they always this happy?" said Dominique looking at them  
with curiosity in her eyes.  
"This is: X-Ray, Armpit, Squid, Magnet, ZigZag, and Zero.  
"Interesting nicknames. Did you pick them yourself?" said Sky  
expecting an answer.  
"Ah, actually he picked them," said Squid pointing to X-Ray.  
"Aren't you going to introduce us to your roommates?" asked  
Aniqa.  
"Sorry, guys this is: Aniqa, my girlfriend, Taika, Breezy,  
Dominique, Kyla, Sky, and Kitti." Said Stanley looking at the girls.  
"We all better get some rest," said Stanley looking at everyone  
now.  
"Whatever you say Stan," said Kyla. 


End file.
